Never Grow Up
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: A view of Nikki's life, during three stages. Songfic, because "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift is touching and so very true.


Never Grow Up

 **A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologize. This actually has little to do with Doctor Who, but the Doc is in here, and I can't find somewhere to put this, so... yeah. Hopefully, this is good, but I kinda don't know. Oh well. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

 _And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

 _Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

 _So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight_

 _To you, everything's funny_

 _You've got nothing to regret_

 _I'd give all I have, honey_

 _If you could stay like that_

/*^*\

"Daddy, when do I get to drive?" 6 year old Nikki asked. She smiled at him from the back seat. He looked at her in the rearview mirror. She looked so much like her mother already. He smiled.

"When you're older," he answered.

"I can't wait to grow up," she sighed as she looked at the passing scenery through the window.

"Growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be," he remarked.

"But you get to drive, and you can stay up late, and eat all the sweets you want any day of the week!"

"You also have to get a job," he countered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"True. But the driving makes up for it," she replied. He chuckled, and she giggled. God, he loved that little girl.

"Well, how 'bout I make you a deal? You try not to grow up, and I'll let you help me with adult things, like dishes and laundry and fixing the car?"

"Deal!" she exclaimed happily, then started singing along to the radio.

 _"Oh, my sweet little girl..."_ he thought. _"Never grow up."_

/*^*\

 _Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _Just stay this little_

 _Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _It could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you_

 _Won't let no-one break your heart_

 _And no-one will desert you_

 _Just try to never grow up_

 _Never grow up_

* * *

 _You're in the car on the way to the movies_

 _And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

 _At fourteen, there's so much you can't do_

 _And you can't wait to move out_

 _Someday and call your own shots_

 _But don't make her drop you off around the block_

 _Remember that she's getting older too_

 _And don't lose the way that you dance_

 _Around in your PJs, getting ready for school_

/*^*\

Nikki flitted and spun around as she got dressed. Sundress? Check. Sandals? Check. Sunglasses? Check. Lip gloss? For some reason, also check. Butterfly necklace? Double check. She was ready. She dashed out of the room, neatly combed hair (not so neat anymore) flowing behind her. She got up to the main console room and stopped herself on the console.

The Doctor chuckled at her fast appearance, sudden stop, and wide grin. "Are we there yet?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, we're there. But I'm still walking you there," he replied. She sighed, but the smile only sorta dropped.

"Long as you don't embarrass me. These are the first friends I've had in a while!" she exclaimed.

"I promise I'll try not to embarrass you in front of Cindy, or Morgan..." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Or Justin."

Nikki looked at her shoes. "Stop that!" she laughed, but he could see a slight blush. "Just 'cause I said I thought he was kinda cute doesn't mean you get to torture me with it all day!But yeah, definitely don't embarrass me in front of Justin. Even if it is just a crush."

"Okay," he conceded. "But I'm still coming with. A day on the beach and shopping sounds fun!" She laughed as they walked out and went to meet the others.

/*^*\

 _Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _Just stay this little_

 _Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

 _It could stay this simple_

 _No-one's ever burned you_

 _Nothing's ever left you scarred_

 _And even through you want to_

 _Just try to never grow up_

* * *

 _Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

 _Memorize what it sounded when your dad gets home_

 _Remember the footsteps, remember the word said_

 _And all your little brother's favorite songs_

 _I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Nikki finished unpacking the last of her things into the dresser next to her bunk. It was a shared room, but the other two people who were in there were senior field agents and were usually off on missions and such. She felt lonely. It was a feeling she was rather familiar with during her 9 months as a bounty hunter, but had never become comfortable with or enjoyed.

She spotted her guitar - one of the few essential items she didn't want to leave in her room onboard the TARDIS. A few lines of a song popped into her head, and she found herself walking across the room and picking up the guitar. She made a few minor tuning adjustments, then started to play.

"So, here I am in my new apartment in the big city; they just dropped me off. It's so much colder than I thought it would be, so I tuck myself in and turn the nightlight on." She continued to strum, somehow remembering all the notes from a song she hadn't thought about in years, let alone played.

"Wish I'd never grown up. I wish I'd never grown up. Oh, I don't wanna grow up; wish I'd never grown up. Could still be little. Oh, I don't wanna grow up; wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple."

In the doorway stood a figure whom Nikki would've recognized immediately, even if she didn't remember her. It would've been hard not to see the resemblance between the invisible woman at the door and girl singing. She sang too, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no-one break your heart. And even through you want to, please try to never grow up. Don't you ever grow up. Just never grow up."


End file.
